Curse Of Maraqua: With Me In It (CHAPTER 2)
by OhMyNinjas
Summary: Sure everyone LOVES the original COM. But I put Me, Myself, and I in this plot and made I made it AMAZING. Oh and some of my pets are in here too.


**Curse Of Maraqua: With Me In It (CHAPTER 2)**

Chapter 2

Me: Heller again. OMN here with Hearts and Chimerla. And Garin and Jacques. In Garin's Room. (PLEASE HELP ME.)

Jacques: HEY! IT'S JACQUES AND GARIN! NOT GARIN AND JACQUES!

Garin: NO! SHE HAD IT RIGHT! IT'S-

Me: All fucked up? I know.

Chimerla: *feel asleep on Garin's bed*

Hearts: *chilling on the edge of Garin's bed watching TV*

Me: YALL USELESS! I'm just gonna start without you guys!

Hearts: *snort* Better for me *eats chips*

Me: Fat ass.

_The Black Pawkeet is the most terrifying ship that ever sailed the (supposedly) five seas. Ol-_

Garin: HELLZ YA *suddenly older and has different oufit and on The Black Pawkeet*

Me: SON OF BITCH! YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH THE VOICEOVER! *looks at my self* WHAT THE HELL! I LOOK POOR!

Garin: No, you don't! You look like a pirate! You and pets joined my crew, remember? *looks up and has flashback*

Me: ... I got to stop doing that. It looks FREAKY.

Hearts: Hell yeah! Look at me! I'm a FUCKIN' PIRATE! Yo ho ho ho whore!

Chimerla: *snort* Whore. HAHAHHAHA.

Me: I REGRET EVERYTHING!

Garin: Do you regret taking my shirt?! Remember?

Me: ... Are you still mad?

Garin: Yes. That was my FAVORITE shirt!

Me: Then no, but I do remember EVERY minute of it! *snort* HAHAHAHA! Memories. :)

Garin: Just continue with this stupid plot.

_Garin lead his crew along with his First Mate Jacques, his BEST friend from his childhood..._

Jacques: GARIN! GOD DAMMIT! GARIN! I'M FUCKING CALLING YOU! GARIN! GARWIN! OH SHIT! I MEAN GARIN!

Garin: WHAT?!

Jacques: You didn't need to yell. *sniff*

Chimerla: OMG!

Hearts: What?

Chimerla: We look poor!

Hearts: *whacks her* NO WE DON'T! We look like hobos. That's worse! We're homeless too!

Garin: *facepalm* You were saying.

Jacques: What? OH SHIT! FORGET MY LINES!... OMN! OMN! OH! MY! NINJAS!

Me: I AM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!

Jacques: *sniff*

Me: MUTHER! *slaps him* Pirates don't cry!

Chimerla: We're pirates? Oh that explains the swords and headbands.

Garin: Bandanas!

Chimerla: Tomato, Tamoto!

Me: Urgh! I'll say his lines! Garin, there's a wedding sighting on the port bow side of the ship.

Garin: *goes to the port bow side and squints eyes* I DON'T SEE CRAP!

Me: *throws telescope at him* That's what telescopes are for! **Smart one.**

Garin: *gets hit in the head with telescope* BITCH! *looks through* Ohhhh. Now I see it.

Me: **What a genius.**

_And we went over..._

Garin: *jumps out and holds sword* We couldn't help noticing your lovey wedding.

Techo Pirate: *snort* How corny.

Garin: Shut up.

Hearts: *holds out sword* We want your shit!

Chimerla: *snort* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She means "Treasure".

Jacques: *also holding out sword* Yeah!

Me: *pointing pistol at some dude* HELLZ YA! Give it to meeeeeeeee!

Garin: OMN! We're pirates! Not ... whatever you are...

Me: *points gun at Garin* I'z shoot you. And I don't do swords.

Garin: OK! Have mercy DAMMIT!

Lupe Pirate: WTF? Hannah and Kanrik?

Hannah: *throws bouquet and makes a run for it with Kanrik*

Chimerla: ...

Hearts: ...

Me: ...

Jacques: ...

Garin: ...

Other Pirates: ...

People At Wedding: ...

Morkoua: ...

Nayomi: ...

Kell: ...

Corbin: ...

Hanso: ... OH SHIT! I'M GONNA FUCKING TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THIS! *leaves*

_More awkward silence..._

Me: What are Morkoua, Nayomi, Kell, and Corbin doing here?

All Four: Uhhh... *leaves*

Garin: Hanso was just here and you ask THAT QUESTION?!

Me: Exactly. :P

Garin: ... Nevermind that. So just give us the shit. *holds out hand*

Cybunny: *places some dung on Garin's hand*

Garin: *moves hand away just before it made contact* EW! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Cybunny: Well, you said "shit".

Garin: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! JUST GIVE MY THE LOOT! And just cuz you did that, we'll take the presents too!

Grarrl: YOU DUMB ASS! *taking out watches*

Garin: Oh, your right. *points sword at cybunny* Give me the necklace too.

Cybunny: *takes off necklace* FOOLS! You have NO idea who rules these waters. *hands Garin necklace*

Garin: *snatches it* Joe mama!

Hearts: Joe Daddy!

Chimerla and Me: *singing* Joe Bald-Headed Granny with the holes in her panties!

Garin: *eyebrow raise*

All Three: *shuts up*

Jacques: Yeah, whatever we're not scared little lady.

_But stupid ass Garin yet again, doesn't notice the Red Crokabek stalking him..._

Cybunny: Once he finds out about the you wont see ANOTHER SUNSET!

Garin: *snort* I don't believe you.

Crokabek: *flies off*

_Garin and his crew had a celebration..._

Hearts: *drunk* I DIDN'T DO IT! YALL WHORES! EAT WAFFLES! I HATE ALL OF YOU...

Chimerla *drunk* I'LL FUCKING STAB YOU IN THE SHOWER... I'D NEVER DRINK...

Me: *drunk and singing* My little pony! Smells like baloney! He's such a phoney! And so god damn loney...

Garin: *drunk and just threw up*

Jacques: *taking a nap*

Buzz Pirate: * drunk and drawing on Jacques's face*

Other Pirates: *drunk and doing stupid things*

_Meanwhile, on not so far away on Survey Island (CORNY *snort*), news of Garin's Raid on the wedding just arrived..._

Crokabek: *flies in some green lupe shoulder who is standing on a ship called "Revenge"*

Scarblade: I will find this... "Black Pawkeet". We shall set sail at once!

_And so Scarblade and his crew went off, looking for Garin and The Black Pawkeet. That night, Garin had once more dreamed of the beautiful Sea-Aisha he seen in his childhood..._

_In the dream..._

Garin: *minding his own beewax and walking on the beach*

Isca: *suddenly wises from the waves*

Garin: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! *throws a couple of rocks* Go away! Leave Isca! I'm not fucking interested!

Isca: What? HELL NO!

Garin: Oh. When why the fuck you here? This is my only moment of FREEDOM!

Isca: *sigh* I came to tell you that you need to give up your life as a pirate.

Garin: FUCKER NO.

Isca: Okay. I tried, well bye Garin. *goes into the water and leaves*

Garin: **WOW! GOOD JOB ISCA! SOME GUARDIAN ANGEL YOU ARE!**

_The Next Day..._

Garin: MY FUCKIN' HEAD HURTS!

Jacques: Garin?

Garin: What? WHOA!

Jacques: What?!

Garin: Y-your FACE! It's been GRAFFITIED!

Jacques: Oh, I know. I tried to take it off but whoever did it, did it with Sharpie. :(

Garin: HAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Jacques: *whacks him* BITCH. And I'm also trying to tell you that there's a storm coming. *points*

Garin: Where?

Jacques: *points again* There.

Garin: I DON'T SEE ANYTHING!

Jacques: The telescope, Garin. THE TELESCOPE!

Garin: *using telescope* Ohhhhh...

_The Revenge comes out of the clouds..._

Garin: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!

Me: *cough VOICEOVER cough*

Garin: **Well, I'm sorry, I'm just saying my lines.**

Me: *whacks him* NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME! *deathglare* I'll deal with you in the next chapter...


End file.
